Welcome Home Lucy
by devineggins4
Summary: Lucy Stone had to leave her best friends when she was young. Now she's returned to L.A. after ten years and reconnecting with everyone. Most specificly a boy with blonde hair.
1. Lucy comes home

10 YEARS AGO

Five seven year old kids were playing in the backyard.

Their names were Kendall, Lucy, Carlos, Logan, and James.

Lucy's parents walked outside.

"Lucy we have to go somewhere for a while."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Seattle."

"Why?"

"Because daddy just got a new job that requires us to move there."

"Lucy say goodbye to your friends."

"Bye James."

"Bye Lucy."

"Bye Logan."

"Goodbye old friend."

"Bye Carlos."

Carlos was crying "When will you be back!?"

"I'll be back soon."

Lucy walked up to Kendall her closest friend.

"I think I'll miss you most of all scarecrow."

"Funny. I'm not good with goodbyes."

Lucy kissed Kendall on his cheek and ran to her parents.

The boys all cried silently and ran to the front yard to wave goodbye.

As they saw Lucy's dad's car drive Lucy waved at the four boys and they waved back.

THREE YEARS LATER.

Lucy walked around the house they had moved into three years ago.

She missed her friends and cried when she thought about them.

"Mom when is the next time I'll see them again?"

"Hopefully soon."

NOW.

Lucy's POV

I got onto a bus.

I told my parents I was moving back home to L.A.

I'm going to a school there called Palm Woods High.

My parents gave me money to buy a cheap nice house I found online.

They are also going to send me money to pay for bills.

I sit down on the first seat at the front.

I look around at the people on the bus.

I see one in particuar.

He has dirty blonde hair and was wearing a Beavis and Butthead tee shirt.

He looks like Kendall.

He can't be.

What would he be doing in Seattle?

After a 16 FREAKING HOUR bus ride ( this is seriously how long it takes.) the bus stopped at a greyhound station in L.A.

I exited the bus and so did Blondie. That's my new nickname for him.

I walked around looking for a cab.

"Lucy?"

I turn around to see who called me. No way. Blondie is Kendall.

I was actually lost for words.

"Looks like Dorothy has returned to Oz."

I smiled at his comment.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy."

I hugged him as tight as possible.

I hugged him for ten minutes.

One minute for each year I missed him.

"I've missed you alot Kendall. So what have you been up to and why were you in Seattle?"

"I was on my own vacation and me and the guys have our own band we play at local places."

"Cool I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"I'd love to hear you play that guitar." He pointed at my guitar.

"You waiting on a taxi too?"

"Yeah. We could both ride together."

"Sounds like a plan. So where are you staying?"

"I have my eyes on this cheap house but I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight."

"Problem solved. Stay at my place."

" Sure I'd love . So Summer ends in about a month, where do you attend school ?"

"Palm Woods High."

"That's the school I'm going to. Are the guys there too?"

"Yeah it's pretty fun. I have a girlfriend actually. Logan too. They're both actresses."

"I've always wondered what it's like to date an actor or actress."

"You don't have much time for dates. But other than that its fun."

Its great seeing old friends. And old crushes. I'll admit it I had a crush on him when we were little.

Its great being home.

_**I hope you like this story so far.**_

_**I am now working on moving...to the bed on the other side of my room.**_


	2. Kissing in bed

**Kendall's POV**

We got into the cab the moment it pulled up.

"So what have you been up to the past ten years?"

"I've been writing songs trying to become a rock and roll goddess."

"Cool. So have you actually sold any albums?"

"Yeah I sold about three."

"I've actually sold about 10 albums by myself and 5 with the guys."

"I'd love to hear one of your albums."

"Hear you can have this one."

I handed her an album titled Mayday Parade.

"Whats a Mayday Parade?"

"Mayday means danger and Parade well it means Parade a dangerous parade."

The cab stopped in front of my house.

"Woah! This is a pretty big house."

"Yeah money from album sales helped me to buy it. And that motorcycle. And that car."

"Anything else?"

"I bought an Xbox 360, a Playstation 3, and a Wii."

"Well I hope you bought two controllers."

"I did."

We walked in to find James and Carlos playing Transformers War for Cybertron on the Xbox.

"Xbox is taken. Hey guys! Look who's here!"

They turned their heads in surprise.

"LUCY!" They both yelled out in unison.

They ran over and hugged her as tight as they possibly could.

Logan walked out of the bathroom and saw the hugfest.

"Hey who are we hugging?"

"Lucy."

Logan ran up and joined in the hug.

Mom and Katie walked in.

"What's with the hugging?"

"Mom Lucy's back."

"What? That's great. I want in on that hug!"

"Me too. I haven't seen her since I was four."

I later joined in on the hug.

We hugged for a long time when we stopped hugging I ran and grabbed the xbox controllers and gave one to Lucy.

"Hey we were fighting Megatron."

"And now we're fighting him."

"Darn it!"

They walked away and Logan sat in a chair and watched us play.

"Kendall quick heads up Carlos tried using grenades. Doesn't work well."

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem. So Lucy where are you staying?"

"I'm staying here tonight and buying a house tomorrow morning."

"And we'll help you buy furniture."

"Really you don't need to do that I have about $ 100,000 saved up in my bank account."

"You saved that much?!"

"Yeah I've been saving since I moved. I started with quarters when I was seven later when I was ten I was saving tens. Then around age 12 when my music career began starting I entered and won musical contests with more than hundreds of dollars as prizes."

"Wow you must have really missed us."

"Yeah I really did."

We turned back to the screen to see that our conversation caused us to die.

We restarted the level over and defeated Megatron.

Later I showed her the guest bedroom.

Theres a t.v, a king sized bed, and more.

"Y'know you could always live here and put your money into your bank account."

"I could do that. Thanks. I'll consider it."

"All right. Good night, Lucy."

"Good night Kendall."

I went to my room.I layed down on my king sized water bed and thought.

I thought about Lucy living here and my relationship with Jo.

I remembered how I had a crush on Lucy when we were little.

I really missed her all these years.

I mean ten years is a really long time.

I got off of my bed, left my room, and went to my mom's room.

"Mom would you mind if Lucy lived here with us?"

I had a gut feeling. I knew she'd say yes.

"I don't mind at all."

"Thanks mom."

I walked back to my room to see Lucy sitting on my bed.

"Hey Lucy what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk a little more you know reconnect."

"Well sure. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well how we've changed over the years."

"Okay. I'll start. I teach guitar lessons every friday at Music Center."

"Okay. I read comic books because I hate romance novels."

"I read comics because I hate romance novels too."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"The Batman Death Of the Family series."

"I love that one. I mean it's pretty weird how the Joker's face was cut off and he stapled it back on."

"Yeah so uh tell me something I didn't know about you before Lucy."

"Well I um used to have a crush on you."

"I used to have a crush on you too."

"Really? That's great. Hey how about we have a guitar off tomorrow. See whose better."

I leaned my face in closer "Is that a challenge?"

She leaned in "Yeah it is."

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and we leaned in further. Love over took us and we kissed.

We kissed for a while and sleep overcame us.

The next morning we woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

When we were done eating I stood up.

"Guys I have something to say. Lucy is going to be living with us."

The guys all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're wearing lipstick!"

I'm wearing what?

Oh God when Lucy kissed me.

"Have you been trying on your mom's lipstick?"

"No he hasn't I don't have purple lipstick boys."

"If it's not yours. Mama Knight than who's is it? Oh my God! Lucy!"

Me and Lucy stared wide eyed.

"Okay yes! I kissed Kendall a few minutes after I put on lipstick. I should have waited until it was dry enough but I didn't okay!"

"You cheated on Jo!"

"No we were just caught in a moment."

"Yeah sure you were."

"We were Logan just calm down."

"Alright I'll calm down if you promise it was an accident."

"We promise it was an accident."

**_I'll update_ soon.**


	3. Kissing Again

**Lucy's POV**

I'll admit the kiss was an accident.

We were caught up in the moment.

I mean yeah I enjoyed it but other than that it's nothing.

I was talking to Katie.

"How was kissing my brother?"

"It was weird."

"Weird? Oh so he's weird?"

"No I'm not saying he's weird I'm saying it was good and bad."

"Oh I get it. So suddenly my brothers not good enough for you?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean look it was amazing. The way his soft lips pressed against mine was intense and perfect."

"Alright I got all I needed to hear." She pulled out a tape recorder.

"Oh and one more thing Lucy, if you hurt my brother, I'll hurt you ."

"Okay. That was weird"

Kendall walked into my room.

"Hey you want to order pizza for lunch?"

"Sure. Hey I think we should talk."

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"The kiss. I mean it can't be that much of a big deal right?"

"Right. I mean it was nothing we just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah it could happen to anyone right?"

"Right. And we could do it again and it still wouldn't mean anything right?"

"Right."

I couldn't handle myself and he did say we could do it again and it would mean nothing.

I grabbed his face and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me and it happened again.

We pulled away and saw were in my room staring at us with wide eyes.

"What?" We both asked in unison.

They all just stared until Logan spoke up.

"You are cheating on Jo. And I'm gonna tell her."

He ran out of the room and everyone else just walked out.

Kendall got up and ran behind Logan.

**Kendall's POV**

I ran outside and saw Logan starting up his car.

I ran up to the window.

"Logan stop it was an accident."

"Accidents like that don't happen twice."

He drove off at full speed I ran into my car and started it up.

"When did my life turn into a Fast and Furious movie?"

I drove off after him.

We pulled up at Jo's house.

Logan got out of his car with the engine still running.

I turned off my car and locked it.

She had already answered the door when I ran up.

She invited Logan inside and I ran in too.

"He's cheating on you. We all just saw him kissing one of our best friends is cheating on you."

"Logan I already told you it was an accident."

"So what he's saying is true."

"Yes and no. Yes they caught me kissing her but no because it was accident."

"You know what Kendall, save it. We're through get out of my house."

"I'm sorry, Jo."

"GET OUT NOW!"

Logan and I both walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry Kendall but I couldn't hold a secret like this and not tell someone."

"Save it."

We both turned and Logan's car was gone.

"Oh no my car was stolen. Can I have a ride home?"

"Walk."

I walked back to my car and drove off.

I felt horrible.

I no longer had a girlfriend.

I'm glad his car is gone.

He ruined my life.

I didn't talk to him for the next week.

"Kendall please dude talk to me."

"Alright I'll talk to you. I'll talk to you about how you ruined my life. Okay I told you it was an accident but you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry Kendall. Okay I'm sorry. Sorry I ruined your life. Sorry I took away the best thing in your life."

"You didn't take away the best thing in my life. I loved her but she didn't love me enough to know when I was telling the best thing in my life has yet to come. Apology accepted."

I thought about Lucy when I said that.

She could be the best thing in my life.

_**I'll update soon so enjoy this and my other stories.**_

_**Until next time goodbye readers.**_


	4. Lucy and Kendall

**Kendall's Pov**

Its been 4 weeks since me and Jo broke up.

I've been taking it pretty well.

I don't know about her.

Logan's girlfriend Camille hasn't talked to her.

But she is okay with it.

She said something about us being incompatible and our relationship only lasting a bit longer than expected.

Weird. I wonder why she said that.

But anyway I plan on asking out Lucy.

She feels bad about causing me and Jo to break up but she's over it.

It seems like something happens to stop me from asking her out.

Like yesterday.

(FLASHBACK)

I was walking to Lucy's room and James ran behind me.

"Kendall you got to stop him! He's crazy."

Then Carlos appeared.

"He ate my last corn dog!"

So then I had to break those two up, and go to the store to buy corn dogs.

On the way home from the store, my car stopped and I had to push it the rest of the way home.

After that I was too tired to ask her out or to do anything.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

I walked up to Lucy's door and knocked.

"Come in."

I walked in to see Lucy watching tv

"Hey Kendall."

"Hey Lucy I was wondering maybe if you're not busy later would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure that sounds like fun."

"Great. Dress casually and meet me outside at 7:00."

"No problem."

I walked out of her room.

That was easier than I expected it to be.

I went into my room and checked the time.

5:31

That means I have 1 hour and 29 minutes.

I ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

I didn't lock the door so that I could rush out.

**Lucy's POV**

I went into my closet and picked out a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

I have plenty of time.

I walked to the bathroom.

I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

Kendall was in the shower and he didn't even notice me.

How could he not notice a girl in his bathroom while he's taking a shower?

Weird. I'll just wait outside.

I walked outside and closed the door.

It was 10 minutes later when he came out.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey I'll be ready soon."

_**I'll update sometime.**_

_**Until then happy late fourth of July.**_

_**And please everyone remember to demand to know what happened to the new episode of Big Time Rush.**_


End file.
